Waiting For A Table
by thedragonflyislove522
Summary: These are the thoughts and realizations Lorelai has while waiting for a table at Luke's. Set a day before Liz and TJ's wedding. Definetly LL. Read and review please.


This is the thoughts and realizations Lorelai has while waiting for a table at Luke's. Set a day before Liz and TJ's wedding. Definetly LL. Lorelai's thoughts are italicized.

Waiting For A Table

It was a very busy day at Luke's. I walked in and saw that there was not an empty table or stool at the counter to be found. So for the first time history, I, Lorelai Gilmore, waited for a table at the diner. I also think it was the first time that the words "Lorelai Gilmore" and "waited" had ever been uttered in the same sentence. I stood there by the door, watching all of the actions going on: People feeding their babies, friends laughing, others being aggravated by the fact that they had not received their food yet. Then I looked at Luke as he rushed around the diner in a frenzy. I always admired the fact that, no matter how busy the place was, he still seemed to stay calm. I could never hide how panicked I would get sometimes while in the midst of building The Dragonfly.

He may have looked calm while working, but the dark black circles under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept in days. I suppose he had been taking his break-up with Nicole badly. I heard that he had been doing odd things lately, like being cryptic to Andrew about the subject of two mysterious books that he bought. But I didn't think much about it at the time. I had to admit that I was looking forward to going to Liz and TJ's wedding with him tomorrow, although I wasn't sure as to why. He seemed to be acting differently around me these past few weeks and I found myself feeling like an awkward teenager around him. Everything was becoming such a mystery lately. Ever since Luke asked me to the wedding, I would grin ridiculously big all the time around him. I began to feel strangely self-conscious and started caring about how I looked around him. But it all seemed so innocent.

So here I am, staring at Luke a little too long for my taste. But it's like I'm a magnet or something because my eyes are stuck on him. _Oh no. He just noticed me looking at him. Oh crap, he's coming over here! Calm down, Gilmore. It's just Luke. Wonderful, amazing… _

"Hey. You waiting for a table?" he asked, awaking me from my daydream.

" No, I just feel like standing here until my knees begin to buckle and I pass out in hopes that someone will call 911 and a gorgeous EMT will give me mouth-to-mouth."

Luke just chuckled at me like he always does when say silly things and looks straight into my eyes. That's a rarity for a man to do these days. _God, I never noticed how piercing his eyes are before._

"Well, while you're trying to accomplish that devastatingly hard task, could you hold this plate?" he asked me, still looking right into my eyes.

"Uh, excuse me? When did I becomes Jeeves here?"

"Hey, just think of it this way: The weight of the plate will help you pass out faster," he replies.

"I bet those words have never been uttered before. Oh well, I guess when you put it that way, how can a girl refuse?"

He quickly walked off and began to serve the plates off his arm. It wasn't until he left that I actually looked at the contents on the plate. Four pancakes lied there with an assortment of M&M's on top of them that read "Lorelai". All I could do was stare in amazement at the design. _I can't believe Luke did this. Wait, Luke. He did this. Wow._ My gaze went to him, and he was staring back at me. No amount of words could describe how I felt at that moment. All I could do was smile and stare into his eyes, and somehow he knew I was grateful. Snapping me out of my trance, a rather tall man bumped into me, almost causing me to fall on a table.

"Sorry miss," he apologized and left out the diner door.

"I looked back at Luke and saw that he was trying to cover up his laugh. I just gave him the evil eye and then pretended to ignore him. Just as I averted my eyes from Luke, I realized that the man's table was now open. I sat down in a chair and stared out the window. I noticed that Kirk seemed to be selling cheap tables across the street that resembled Luke's tables. Evidently Luke saw this because he ran hysterically out the door and Kirk began to run away when he saw Luke coming in his direction. _For once, Kirk did something right. This whole thing wouldn't have been as wonderful if I had already had a table. I am now a huge fan of waiting. _Lorelai silently went back to eating her pancakes and staring at Luke chase Kirk.

Okay, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's opinion on gifts: They're not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you liked it or just feel the need to critique it, click the little purple button below.


End file.
